tarshinfandomcom-20200213-history
Q
Q is a Half elf and native to Deepwater Harbor. He was not born within the walls of the city but has been a resident since the ripe age of seven years old. He is the apprentice to the Previous resident Wizard of Deepwater Harbor, Garth Windchaser. Though he is relatively new to magic and mildly inexperienced Q makes up for it by being insatiably curious and deeply entrenched in his studies. He still runs the magic charm shop that Garth once owned and operated but being still a novice most of his charm work relies heavily on the natural effects of the components used in conjunction with each other. Q also Runs a Private investigation firm out of the office above the shop. His keen mind and natural ability pick up on details have led him to be quite successful and has made some good friendships with past clients. Do to his upbringing and the hardships he faced it is difficult for Q to let someone be accused of something without the chance to prove their innocence. This Moral code has led him to ruffles the feathers of some upper class nobles and others in power that had hoped for easy scapegoats or to eliminate their competition via false accusations. Early life Q was born to a Beautiful bar maiden named Namia from a Tavern outside the city often visited by travelers before entering Deepwater so as too freshen themselves from the long travels. His Father, Aster, was an elf that happened to be passing through and was stunned by the beauty of this human woman. He was a traveling bard and stayed at the tavern for several months, earning his keep with story and song so as to be with the Namia. They were together for just shy of a year when he left. Do to his Elven life span the many months together seemed only a short fling from Aster's Perspective. Q was born not a month after Aster's departure. Due to his similar features and obvious elven ancestry Q was not deeply loved by his mother. He was an object to direct all her resentment but her strong maternal instincts as well as the other Tavern staff being fascinated with his appearance allowed Q to grow with all his basic needs for his early childhood. The Tavern staff found themselves enthralled with Q and would dote on him any chance they got. The Bookkeeper taught Q to read early on, the kitchen staff would always make sure he was well fed and if his mother was ever cruel enough to cast him out of her room the stablemen would always keep a spot if dry warm hay for him and tell him old stories from across the land to dry the tears in his eyes. Until he was around 7 Q lived a relatively good life as long as he stayed out of his mother's way however, word of his existence had reached Deepwater. Elves very rarely mate with humans because of the difference in lifespan and cultures so a half elf was a wonder on par with finely crafted treasures to some. One such individual was Arthur Blacksail, the leader of the newly formed BlackSails, a trading company with a fast growing influence in Deepwater harbor. He sent a messenger with strict instructions to acquire the boy by any means for his collection but to do so discreetly. Having just become legitimate he couldn't risk his possible incarceration or expulsion from Deepwater.